The Halloween Bash
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: It's exactly what the title says! NARUSAKU STYLE! YEAH!
1. Kiba's Party

Here's my newest NaruSaku story, I wrote it on Halloween so that's why it's Halloween themed!

Just so it's clear, "talking" '_thinking_' '_**Innersakura**_' '**Kyuubi**'

'Hmm, I'm so bored!' Naruto thought as he walked towards Ichiraku's.

It was October 24th and like everyone Tsunade had forgotten his birthday until recently and so she gave him the week off. A week without missions sound good at first, but as the days went on, it got really monotonous and today wasn't any better. That was until he noticed his biggest crush and best friend sitting at Ichiraku's.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled, taking the seat beside her.

"Oh, hey Naruto," Sakura said, smiling.

"How've you been, it seems like I haven't been here in awhile!" Naruto remarked.

"I'm fine, just a little busy with all the medical ninja stuff," Sakura told him.

"Oh okay, so do you want to… maybe… uh… do something together later? Cause I mean… I don't have any missions so… uh… how 'bout it?" Naruto asked.

"Umm… well… how come you don't have any missions?" Sakura countered.

"Oh… well… it… it was my birthday on the 10th," He said, looking down.

"What!?" Sakura yelled, knocking over her bowl of ramen. "How come you never said anything!?" Sakura yelled.

"Well, usually no one cares," Naruto replied, looking sad.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered.

"But it's fine! I'm fine!" Naruto assured her, his hands shaking his hands frantically in the air as he gave her a fake grin.

'_I can't believe that I forgot Naruto's birthday! He must be heart-broken! Well, the least I can do is spend some time with him later._' Sakura said to herself.

"Well see you tomorrow Sakura-Chan," He said, starting to leave.

"Wait Naruto! I guess I can hang out with you later," Sakura said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Really! Okay well… how about we meet over at the shopping district later?" He asked.

"Sure how about at around six?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah okay, see ya later then!" Naruto yelled, running off.

'_Okay, now all I have to do is get him a present! _' Sakura thought.

'_**Aww, Sakura's got herself a date!**_' He Innerself said.

'_It's not a date, I'm just hanging out with him,_' She argued.

'_**But you want it to be one,**_" Her inner said.

"…" Sakura said nothing.

'_Do I… am I falling for that blond knucklehead?"_ She asked herself.

She walked towards her apartment and got ready for that night.

At about 5:45 she left her place and started walking towards the shopping center. She arrived quickly after that and looked around for Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled, running towards her.

"Hey, Naru… wow…" Sakura said, as Naruto walked up to her. Naruto was wearing a pair of black jeans and an orange button down shirt with the Hokage's necklace hanging out. He wore his headband, like always, but not on his head, it strung around his waist, acting as a belt. His hair hung low over his radiant blue eyes making him have to push it out of the way ever so often.

"Hi Sakura-Chaa… beautiful…" was all Naruto was able to say.

Sakura was also dressed casual. She wore a pair of slightly faded blue jeans and a strapless pink shirt that had ruffles on it. She also wore her headband, but hers was held around her neck, acting as a necklace.

'_Wow! He looks… he looks…_' Sakura started.

'_**HOT!!!!**_' InnerSakura finished.

'_Yeah! He is!! Wait! Am I falling for him!? No, he's… he's just a friend!_'

'_**Sure, sure…**_'

'**She sure looks hot doesn't she kit?**' The Kyuubi asked.

'_Yeah,_' Naruto agreed.

'**I wish she was mine, Ha!**'

'_Shut up! She's not a thing!_' Naruto yelled.

'**Fine, fine, it's not like she likes you or anything anyway. She just feels bad for you,**'

'_That's… that's not true,_'

'**Yeah, okay kit, whatever you say…**' and with that, the Kyuubi left.

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Huh, what?" Naruto said, coming back to reality.

"You were in a trance," Sakura said.

"Oh, sorry, it was nothing come on!" Naruto assured her, grabbing her hand pulling her towards the first store.

"So, where are we going to go first?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I thought we could go and see a movie," Naruto suggested.

"Sure," Sakura said.

They walked in to the theater and noticed a huge crowd of girls on the side of the room.

"Hey, what's with the crowd Ino?" Sakura asked, seeing her rival and friend in the crowd.

"You haven't heard!? It's the new guy Jiga! He's sooo hot!!" Ino said, practically drooling.

"Oh come on, what's so great about him?" Naruto asked.

Just then, the crowd parted and Jiga walked out. He had brown hair that looked like he had sprayed it with at least 5 bottles of hairspray. He was tall, around 6'2" and was extremely muscled. He had a comb in the back pocket of his skinny jeans and by the shine of his second pocket, it looked like he had a mirror too.

'_**Wow! He's way hot!!!!!**_' InnerSakura said.

'_I dunno, he looks kinda pompous, I mean he has a mirror!_' Sakura argued.

'_**Yeah, okay,**_'

"Hello, beautiful, what is your name?" Jiga said, taking Sakura's hand and kissing it.

"Her. Name. Is. Sakura," Naruto said, glaring at Jiga.

"Oh, are you her boyfriend?" He asked.

"Umm… well… no…" He said, frankly.

"Well then, how's about you and I go see the movie together?" Jiga asked, turning to Sakura.

"Well, umm… maybe another time," Sakura said.

What she wanted to say was 'NO! I'm on a date with Naruto!' but that's what she said instead as opposed to Naruto heard, which was 'I would LOVE TOO! But, I already promised this loser I'd see it with him. So as they walked off, he felt as though the Kyuubi was right.

They watched the movie, almost not saying a word, that is for being in a movie and once it was over they left quickly and walked toward Sakura's.

"So, nice movie, huh," Sakura said, trying to make conversation.

"Uh, yeah…" Naruto replied.

"I… I got you something," Sakura said, as she walked into her apartment and returned, present in hand.

"You did? For what?" Naruto asked.

"A late birthday present," Sakura said, handing him the present.

"You get presents for your birthday?" Naruto asked.

"You've… you've never gotten a birthday present?" Sakura asked, turning away so he wouldn't notice her eyes tearing up.

"Well… no," He said, tearing up as well.

She turned to him and latched on and holding him tight as if she was trying to squeeze the sadness right out of him.

"…S-sakura-Chan…" Naruto stuttered, blushing a bright red.

She let go slowly and looked into his eyes.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sure…" Naruto said, tearing open the small package.

He opened it up and found a beautiful sapphire heart-shaped locket and when he opened it up, he saw a small picture of Sakura.

"S-sakura… Sakura-Chan, I… I don't know what to say," Naruto stuttered, "I love it."

"I'm glad," Sakura replied.

"Umm… Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Why… why d-did you agree t-to come with m-me?" Naruto asked, "Was it b-because you felt s-sorry for… me?"

"What!? No, Naruto I agreed to come with you because you're my friend and I like…" Sakura said, before stopping abruptly. "Uh… well, glad you like it, see you tomorrow!" Sakura said, running into her apartment.

"Uh… okay," Naruto replied walking away.

'_Why didn't I just admit that I might like him?_'

'_**Because, you're a sissy!**_' Her inner said.

'_Oh, thanks! That helps!_' Sakura replied, leaning against the door.

'_**Sorry!**_'

She went to her bed and laid down, thinking.

'_Maybe my Inner was right. Maybe I do like him and I'm still just to shy to admit it. NO! This is Naruto we're talking about! He's annoying and bratty and stupid and brave and determined and cute… huh, I don't know…_' and with that she fell asleep, still wondering.


	2. Naruto's Secret

Here's the second part of The Halloween Bash!

Just so it's clear, "talking" 'thinking' 'Innersakura' 'Kyuubi'

The next day, Naruto was wandering around town, until he ran into Kiba.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, hey Naruto! Actually I was looking for you," Kiba replied.

"You were?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, here's an invite for my party!" Kiba said, handing him a flier.

"Oh, you're having a party!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, it's on Halloween, hope you can make it," Kiba said, starting to walk off, "Oh and wear a costume!"

'_Wow! A party… I was invited… to… a party,_' Naruto said to himself.

'**To bad your 'girlfriend' is going with him!**' The Kyuubi said, motioning for him to look behind him.

Naruto turned and saw Sakura and Jiga standing there. He kissed her hand again and she did nothing. He went over and tried to listen.

"Won't you come to the dance with me?" Jiga asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" Sakura said, "Maybe I can just see you there?"

"Alright my love. Until then…" Jiga said, leaving.

'_What am I gonna do!?_' Naruto thought.

'**Aww, does the kit want to win her?**'

'_Shut up! She's not a trophy_!'

'**That doesn't mean you don't want her,**'

'…'

'**That's what I thought**'

'_I hate that guy!_' Sakura said to herself.

'_**Yeah, but he's hot!**_' Her inner replied.

'_Oh shut up! Is that all you care about!?_'

'_**Well… yeah,**_'

'_Sigh_'

Naruto went to the shopping district and after a few tries finally picked a costume. Meanwhile Sakura had gone to get supplies to make her costume. After awhile Sakura finished her costume. She had decided to be a pirate, her costume was a layered ruffled dress a lace-up corset and a tri-pointed pirate hat. Naruto had decided to go in a kind of Zorro-like costume. It had a loose black shirt, a pair of black boots, a black mask and the hat. It also long black cloak, of course since this was Naruto, he had to have a little orange in there, so he switched the plastic gold-colored connection piece that tied the cloak on him for an orange fox-shaped one. It was small though, so unless you weren't standing extremely close to him, you wouldn't notice it, and thanks to the had and mask, you also couldn't tell it was him.

It was finally Halloween night and everyone in Konoha (and by that I mean like all the main characters and 'Jiga') was getting ready for the party. Naruto left a little early and started to walk, slowly making his way to Kiba's. He finally arrived and went in with out a word. There was a stage at the back of the party, the music was booming and lights were flashing. He started to walk towards the front, where he saw a lot of his friends. He noticed that there was some guy singing on the stage and people were randomly being called up to sing.

'_I'm sure glad I'm not them!_' Naruto said, subconsciously.

'**Oh come on kid, you're not that bad!**' The Kyuubi said.

'_Oh, shut up!_' Naruto yelled.

He finally made to Kiba and the others and walked over to them.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto said.

"Umm… do I know you?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto said taking off the hat, as soon as he did, Kiba immediately noticed Naruto's blonde hair.

"Naruto! Wow! Cool costume! I couldn't even tell it was you!" Kiba said.

"Thanks, you too!" Naruto said, looking at Kiba's vampire costume.

"Oh thanks I…" He started.

Just then a giant bright light landed right on Naruto, shining in Kiba's face.

"It looks like you've been chosen!" Kiba said.

"To do what?" Naruto asked, putting his hat back on.

"To sing!" He replied.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine and if you keep that hat on, no one will even know it's you, besides, I'm sure your not that bad!" Kiba assured him, as they walked toward the stage.

"It's not that… it's just I… I have terrible stage fright," Naruto said, blushing.

"Come on, you can do it! Now go out there and get them!" Kiba said, pushing him on the stage.

"Okay, what song?" The DJ asked.

"Uh…" Naruto stuttered.

"How about… Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat?" The DJ asked.

"Umm… okay," Naruto stuttered.

The music started to play and Naruto took a deep breath and looked around and got more nervous by the second, but then his eyes rested on Sakura. He calmed down and moved the mic towards his face.

"Umm… I'm g-gonna s-sing t-this s-song f-for a s-special p-person t-that's h-here t-tonight," He stuttered, rubbing the back of his head.

He stuttered so much, that his voice was barely recognizable. He looked at Sakura again and took another deep breath and began to sing.

Will you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feelin' like a child now

Cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

The rain is fallin'; on my window pane

But we are hidin' in a safer place

Under covers stayin' dry and warm

You give me feelins that I adore

It starts in my toes

Make me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

What am I gonna say

When you make me feel this way

I just........mmmmmm

'_Is that… no it can't be… but he did… no,_" Sakura said to herself wondering if it was Naruto, '_Who ever it is… he's good…_'

It starts in my toes

make me crinkle my nose

wherever it goes

I always know

that you make me smile

please stay for a while now

just take your time

wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now

You tucked me in just like a child now

Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feelin' shows

Cause you make me smile

Baby, just take your time now

Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever you go, I'll always know

Cause you make me smile here, just for a while

He sang the whole song, despite the feeling he hand to throw up and immediately got down off the stage after it was over. Everyone was clapping in awe of his singing and as Naruto walked back over to Kiba, he was blushing madly.

"Hey, that was amazing!" Kiba said, only making him blush more.

"Calm down, I bet no one recognized you, besides you don't want to burn your face off with all that blushing!" Kiba teased.

Naruto smiled, his friend obviously succeeding in calming his nerves. They danced and had food and Kiba teased him the whole night as girls kept coming up to him and asking to dance, or just staring. He was getting even more attention then that Jiga guy.

"Look it's another fan gi…" Kiba started.

"What? Who is it?" Naruto said, turning around.

And guess who it was, yeah Sakura.

He looked down slightly, trying to hide his blush, eyes and whiskers.

"Hey, that was really great singing!" Sakura said.

"Oh, uh… thanks," he replied in a deep voice.

"Well, do you want to dance?" She asked.

"Uh… I don't 'Ow!' " Naruto said before Kiba elbowed him in the side, hard.

"He'd love to!" Kiba answered for him

"Okay, umm… how about we walk out side, it's really noisy in here," Sakura suggested.

"S-sure," Naruto said, following her.

"You can do it!" Kiba said as he walked away.

They walked out side and went into a small gazebo in Kiba's back yard.

"So… you're an amazing singer," Sakura said again.

"Thanks," Naruto replied again, stilling hiding his face.

'_This has got to be Naruto, but I just can't do it_!' Sakura thought.

'_**Yes! Yes you can!**_'

'_I dunno,_' Sakura said.

'_**Come on!**_'

'_OKAY!_'

She looked at him again and even though she couldn't see his face, she just knew it was him. So she moved her hand up, as if to brush the hair from her face and 'accidentally' knocked off his hat, revealing his bright blonde hair.

"I knew it was you, Naruto!" Sakura said.

"I… alright it was me…" Naruto admitted.

"Why did you hide it?" She asked.

"Well, I was embarrassed, I… I have terrible stage fright," He replied, looking up at her.

'_Naruto… has stage fright?_' Sakura thought, '_I mean his face is blood red, but I guess I just never thought of him to be shy in any way!_'

'_**Well, more importantly, you like him, he's hot and he's an amazing singer! **_' Her inner said.

'_So?_' She asked.

'_**So! Tell him you love him and just kiss him already!**_' Her inner yelled.

'**Kit look, usually I would never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever…**' The Kyuubi started.

'_Okay! What!?_' Naruto yelled.

'**Give you 'good' advice, but now's an exception,**'

'_Okay, what would I do?_'

'**She's falling for you! Just tell you love her and kiss her!**'

"Look Sakura…"

"Look Naruto…"

"You go first," Sakura said.

"Okay, w-well… I thought I should just tell you something… well… when I was on stage and I said I was dedicating this song to a special person…" Naruto began.

"Yes Naruto," She said, her facing inching closer to Naruto's.

"Well… I meant you," He said, "I l-love you."

"Really?" She said, tearing up.

"Y-yes," He admitted, there faces getting closer.

"Well, guess what," She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you too," She said there lips finally meeting.

They stood there kissing under the gazebo until Kiba and Ino poked their heads out of the door.

"Well it was about time Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah! Same goes for you Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh Shut Up!" They yelled together as they started to kiss again.


End file.
